


Lovely Exorcist Nanami [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami receives the mysterious power to protect Ohtori from ghosts. ...Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Exorcist Nanami [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovely Exorcist Nanami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906772) by [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle). 



**Absolute Destiny Beta:** lunate8  
**Length:** 26:06  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (22.5 MB) | Zipped m4b file (11.9 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nlkdfexsm9fi1tf/nanami-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5rctys4iwd7878s/nanami-m4b.zip)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/nanami-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/nanami-m4b.zip)  
Archive Link: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lovely-exorcist-nanami)

Recorded at the request of the wonderful idella for the fandomaid auction to benefit victims of Typhoon Haiyan. Thank you for your generosity!

In case it wasn't already apparent, Utena is and always will be the fandom of my heart. It was a real treat to record podfic for it and with such a fun story to work from. :)


End file.
